Commercial washers have been in the marketplace for decades. Many of the commercial washers that are currently on the market include multiple tanks for various cleaning stages (e.g., a scraping tank, washing tank, rinsing tank, and sanitizing tank). The washing tank, at a basic level, typically includes features such as a rectangular tank with a drain, a valve for closing the drain, nozzles attached to walls of the tank for directing water down into the tank, and a pump to circulate water from within the tank into a manifold that feeds the water through the nozzles.
Commercial washers may include heaters for heating fluid within the tank. These heaters are typically bolted to the bottom of the tank such that the bolted connection is only accessible from underneath the tank. Accordingly, the inventor hereof has recognized that removing, installing, and replacing such heaters is a cumbersome process requiring the technician to crawl under the tank and use tools to unbolt the existing heater from the tank and then bolt another heater to the tank.